fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas/Quotes
Enemy Silas Chapter 7 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar * Silas: "It's been too long, Avatar. I never imagined we'd reunite under these circumstances. I became a knight in hopes of seeing you again, but..." * Avatar: "Silas...I simply don't remember my past." * Silas: "That OK. You can still come back to Nohr with me. It's not too late!" * Avatar: "I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm way beyond the point of no return." Defeated Chapter 14 (Revelations) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar *'Silas' : "Avatar... You've decided to face me directly. Now I'll be forced to kill you..." *'Avatar' : "Why do you look so sad? Isn't killing me your mission?" *'Silas' : "When I became a castle knight, I did it hoping to see you again one day. And yet when we finally meet, it's on the battlefield, opposite one another. Prepare yourself, Avatar. Though we're best friends. I must obey. Maybe it is better for you to go to your grave never remembering me..." Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "I'm glad the two of us have finally been reunited, Avatar." (idle) * "Good work today. But don't push yourself too hard, OK?" (idle) * "In our next battle, I will call upon all my strength to defeat our enemies together." (idle) * "Right now I'm taking inventory of our weapon supply. Want to help?" (idle) * "Hmmm... I have some free time today. Is there anything you'd like to do?" (idle) * "Oh look, it's my favorite person! How are you today, Avatar? Care to chat?" (idle) * "Hey there, traveler. Feel free to take your time looking around." (idle, visiting another castle) * "This looks like something I could use..." (found item) * "Today's drills really got the blood pumping. Expect good things from me next battle!" (surge) ** "I like to train and reminisce about the past. Not at the same time, of course." (hobby conversation, response) * "Cooperation is the key to success when fighting a war. Shall we battle as one?" (team-up initiation) ** "I would love to join you in battle. I promise to give it everything I've got!" (team up) * "I have the worst time choosing what to wear. Could you give a guy a little help?" (accessory gift) ** "This is very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Avatar!" (accessory gift given) ** "Oh, is this for me? Thanks, Avatar! I promise to treasure it always." (accessory gift given, 2nd time) ** "We're in a war right now, though. I don't have time to worry over small things." (accessory gift refused) * "I'm always glad when we get to spend time together. Is there anything you'd like?" (conversation with child) Private Quarters Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar! I've got a few great ideas for how to celebrate." * "Haha! Happy birthday, old friend!" Level Up * "I'm a step closer to being a great knight!" (6+ stats up) * "I feel that I'm finally growing as a knight." (4-5 stats up) * "I suppose this shall suffice... for now." (2-3 stats up) * "I'm clearly not training hard enough." (0-1 stat up) * "I'm a proper knight! I can finally breathe." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "This is...new. I bet I'll get used to it." Confession Roster A newly appointed Nohrian knight of noble birth. Childhood friend of Avatar. He is both very kind and quite skilled for a man of his age. Worst "bedhead" in the army. Born on 11/1. Help Description A newly appointed Nohrian knight. Also a childhood friend of the avatar. DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Dual Support * "You're not alone!" * "En garde!" * "We have no choice!" * "I have faith in you." * "On my honor as a knight!" * "We can do this together!" * "Be careful out there!" * "Please, accept my help." * "Everything is alright." * "Everything will be fine." Attack Stance * "I'm here for you!" * "Don't take all the glory!" * "This one's for you!" * "It's not over yet!" * "To the rescue!" Guard Stance * "Stay strong!" * "Just in time!" * "I won't let you!" Critical/Skill *"I will protect my friends!" *"Fall, so that others may live!" *"Stand down!" *"I'll make this quick!" Defeated Enemy * "That was too close!" * "No hard feelings." * "We made it!" * "It's over!" * "Whew!" * "Serves you right!" * "Now we can breathe easy." Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "I wont forget this!" * "I won't fail again!" Defeated by Enemy * "I'm sorry...I let you down..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote